Miss Me
by lovetowrite3
Summary: Reid goes to the bar with the team and reveals some things about him. Please read! It's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Me**

**This is my first fanfic. This takes place in Season 7. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except the plot. I do NOT own the characters or song Miss Me by Andy Grammer. It's a really good song! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The whole team except Reid was sitting at a table in the local bar. They had just gotten back from a rough case involving children, so they thought it would be a good idea to relax – even Hotch came.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked. "He said he was going to come."

"He told me he had to go home first then he'd be here." JJ said.

Just a few minutes later, Reid walked into the bar with a sad and distressed look on his face. The team was immediately alarmed. Everyone simultaneously asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine, guys, honestly." Reid said, trying to sound convincingly, but everyone caught how his voice cracked when he said "honestly".

They let it go for now. Reid got up from the table and walked over to the bar to get a beer. One of the workers got up on the stage and announced that it was open-mic night and that anyone who wanted to sing could go up and pick a song and sing.

Back at the table, the team was teasing each other to go up and sing. Reid brought his beer back to the table, set it down, and started walking up to the stage. The team's teases faded out as they saw Reid walking up to the stage.

"Reid's going up to sing?" Morgan said in disbelief. "He better not embarrass himself."

The team all nodded, agreeing. Reid picked out a song and was ready to sing.

When Reid started singing they were astonished,

"_I wake up and I'm sober don't even know you anymore_

_Punch drunk on a feeling, lost in believing I was sure_

_I don't care what you have to say, damn words get in the way_

_I don't want to know_

_I know there'll come a time when I look you in the eyes and say, "I told you so"_

_And I promise you this, you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_As long as you live you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_Oh_

_Set me up for a falling, gave me no warning you were gone_

_Let me down I was reeling, I can't believe what you have done_

_Go do what you've gotta do, damn words will follow you_

_Everywhere you go_

_And I know there'll come a time when I'll look in the eyes and say, "I told you so"_

_And I promise you this, you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_As long as you live you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_Oh _

_I believe in my heart when something's wrong, say it's wrong_

_I can deal with the part when something's wrong, if we both stay strong_

_I know there'll come a time when I look you in the eyes and say, "I told you so"_

_And I promise you this, you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_As long as you live you're gonna miss me, miss me_

_Oh_

_I wake up and I'm sober"_

As Reid finished, the audience had sad and thoughtful looks on their faces. Reid walked back to the team's table and sat down drinking his beer. The team was speechless. Once they broke out of their stupor, they all started asking questions.

"One at a time, please." Reid said over their questions.

"Why didn't we know you can sing so well?" Garcia finally asked.

Reid started, "I don't like singing in front of people. I only do it if I need to get my emotions out."  
"So why did you need to get emotions out?" Emily asked.

Reid sighed. "Before I came here, I went to my apartment. I was going to tell my…girlfriend that I was going to the bar with you guys."

The team was shocked to learn the young genius had a girlfriend and that he kept it from them.

Reid continued, "But when I opened the door, she was kissing another guy. She tried to play it off that he was forcing her to kiss him. But I knew."

The team looked at him with sympathy. Nobody, especially Reid, ever deserved to be cheated on.

"But it's okay, I'm over it. I've been suspicious for a while." Reid said.

"Well, Junior G-Man, would you like to dish out some revenge?" Garcia said, already forming a plan in her head.

"As tempting as that sounds, no thanks, Garcia." Reid said.

"Well, now that we know you can sing, you are going to more clubs to be my wing-man." Morgan said jokingly.

The team laughed.

"Alright everyone take tomorrow off. We deserve it." Hotch said smiling.

"It's about time!" Rossi exclaimed.

"Yay! Reid were are going shopping tomorrow then to a bar." Garcia squealed.

"Oh joy." Reid said sarcastically.

The team was back to normal.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! It didn't turn out the way I wanted to but oh well. Please review! I like to hear what you guys think! Thanks!**


	2. Author's Note

p class="MsoNormal"Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay! I've had soooo much going on and I've been wanting to get back to you guys. I think I'm going to rewrite "Miss Me". Some people even want me write another chapter, possibly about the part of the team going shopping, so I don't know. Let me know and say "yes" or "no", and which ever I have more of I will do that. Thanks so much guys!/p 


End file.
